Jayce/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez FeralPony i Hephastophelesa. *Projektantem efektów wizualnych na jego ekranie logowania był Anthony Possobon. * w fazie projektowania nazywał się Apollo. **Nazwa ta najprawdopodobniej powstała przez zapowiadającą go grafikę, na której patrzy na wschód słońca. **Nazwa Apollo i cechy charakteru dopasowują apollińskie cechy filozoficzne, które są oparte na pewnych cechach starożytnej greckiej mitologii. Opierają się one na indywidualności, a ludzka forma, która jest używana do reprezentowania jednostki, różni się od wszystkich innych. Święci to ludzką kreatywność poprzez rozum i logiczne myślenie. *Historia została zmieniona, aby lepiej ukazać rywalizację pomiędzy nim a , po tym jak społeczność zwróciła uwagę na to, że w jego historii jest ukazany jak "przestępca z sobotniej porannej kreskówki". **Później zmieniono ją raz jeszcze. **Czyni to go drugą postacią, po , której historia została zmieniona przez obiekcje społeczności. *Ma on najprawdopodobniej dominujące lewe oko i prawą rękę. Trzyma swoje działo u nasady lewą ręką, tak jakby zrobiła to osoba z dominującym okiem niezależnie od dominacji ręki, zaś młot trzyma tak jak osoba praworęczna, prawą ręką na górze trzonka. * nie należy oficjalnie do piltoverskich stróżów prawa, mimo to ich drogi często się krzyżują. *Bramy Przyspieszenia są stosunkowo niedawnym wynalazkiem, podczas gdy pragnie umieścić je w Piltover. Aby wprowadzić to w życie, musiałby najpierw otrzymać taką propozycję od piltoverskiej biurokracji. Piltover kocha korzystną, zrównoważona, bezpieczną technologię i spiera się, czy jest to w najlepszym interesie, aby ludzie biegali na przyspieszonych obrotach. *Zanim zlecono mu badanie tajemniczego kryształu, był on już uznawany za eksperta w dziedzinie techmetalurgicznych źródeł energii, więc jego młot jest zasilany znacznie mniej potężniejszą wersją tej samej energii. *Jest setnym bohaterem w League of Legends. *Jest trzecim bohaterem, po i , który posiada osobną animację Powrotu. * jest drugim bohaterem, ktorego superumiejętność jest dostępna na poziomie 1. Pierwszym była , trzecim , a czwartym od patcha 4.10 jest . **Jest on czwartym bohaterem mającym na 1. poziomie dostęp do wszystkich umiejętności, inni to: , , i . *Jest jednym z 6 bohaterów mającym więcej niż 4 umiejętności. Inni to , , , , . **Jest on 3. bohaterem mającym dostęp do więcej niż 4 umiejętności. **Jest on pierwszym bohaterem, który ma dostęp do ośmiu umiejętności (superumiejętność jest liczona osobno). *Początkowo miał on mieć możliwość rozstawiania na mapie sensorów, które wyczuwały przeciwników podobnie do (poprzez drgania na podłożu) - przypominały one w działaniu totemy. Uznano je jednak za zbyt mało użyteczne. * jest jednym z pięciu bohaterów zaliczanych do dystansowych i walczących w zwarciu, razem z , , i . *Jest pierwszym bohaterem posiadającym podstawowe umiejętności z 6 poziomami i superumiejętnością mającą tylko jeden, przyznawany automatycznie na początku rozgrywki. *Taniec to MC Hammer- Can't Touch This. Porównanie można zobaczyć tu. **Dzieli odniesienie do tańca z tego teledysku z . **Mercury Cannon Hammer może być skrócone do M. C. Hammer, co jest oczywistym odniesieniem do tego rapera. *Może być związany z 'Apprentice' z gry Orcs Must Die. **Obydwaj walczą na dystans oraz w zwarciu, wyglądają podobnie i strzelają kulami niebieskiej energii. **Ponadto obydwaj noszą tytuł Obrońcy. * nosi bliskie prawdopodobieństwo do "Capitan Hammer" z internetowego serialu Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Wyglądają wizualnie podobnie, mają podobny głos i postawę i są bohaterami ze swoich miast. Obaj też mają złego naukowca jako nemezis, oraz są związani z młotami; Capitan Hammer przez swoją nazwę, zaś przez używanie Młota Rtęciowego. *Przydomek „Obrońca Jutra” jest nawiązaniem do Supermana. Cytaty *Dowcip może być odniesieniem do Gogety z Dragon Ball GT, dokładniej ze sceny, kiedy zdaje się, że Gogeta skończy z Omega Shenron, lecz z jego rąk wylatują konfetti, a sam Gogeta szydzi "Mam cię!". *Cytat '' „Szokujące.”'' jest odniesieniem do Goldfingera. *Dzieli cytat '' „Wytyczam ścieżkę.”'' z . *''„Hammer time.”'' jest odniesieniem do piosenki U Can't Touch This. *Cytat '' „Wzmocnienie!”'' może być odniesieniem do teletransportu ze Star Treka. Skórki * **Przypomina młotkarzy lub mechaników z serii Thief. * **Przypomina . **Jego głos ma dodany efekt, który sprawia, że przypomina on głos . Być może odzwierciedla to rolę, jaką odgrywa on w historii **Hełm jego skafandra jest podobny do hełmu Samus Aran z serii Metroid. **Może być również odniesieniem do Iron Mana, jako że filtr głosu jest podobny do tego, który stosował Iron Man w swoim kostiumie. ma również podobną historię, jako wynalazcy okazującego się bohaterem. ***Światła na jego młocie przypominają Chest Arc Reaktor Iron Mana. **Może być odniesieniem do trzech gier Mass Effect. **Może być odniesieniem do Atomic Knight z komiksów DC Comics. **Może być odniesieniem do filmu Full Metal Jacket oraz do anime i mangi [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist Fullmetal Alchemist] (ale tylko z nazwy). **Może być odniesieniem do noweli i mangi na jej podstawie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_You_Need_Is_Kill All You Needs Is Kill]. **Dzieli ten temat skórki z , i . * **Został wydany na Walentynki w 2013 roku. **Styl jej jest podobny do Art Deco **Jego strój z białym płaszczem i czerwoną różą przypomina Jamesa Bonda granego przez Seana Connerego. **Łudząco przypomina francuskiego aktora, producenta, reżysera i komika Jeana Dujardina. **Przypomina Rogera Smitha z anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Big_O Big O].'' **Może być zainspirowany Jay'em Gatsbym z powieści [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wielki_Gatsby ''Wielki Gatsby].'' **Jego animacja Powrotu przypomina ruchy tango. **Zarówno , jak i mogą być odniesieniem do Iron Mana, czyli Tony'ego Starka. Stalowy przypomina go jako Iron Mana, zaś Wytworny jako Tony'ego Starka. **Dzieli ten temat skórki z , i . * **Dzieli ten temat skórki z . **Na jego portrecie rękawica jest na lewym ramieniu, mimo że w grze jest ona na prawym. **Przypomina Ronana the Accusera z komiksów Marvela. ***Jego młot jest stworzony z czerwonego kamienia, który daje mu wielką siłę i wytrzymałość, podobnie do mocy i wyglądu Aether i Orb. Ronan używał mocy Kul, starając się zniszczyć Xandar w Marvel Cinematic Universe. **Skórka ta ma wiele odniesień do Gwiezdnych Wojen. ***Na portrecie walczy z . ****Przypomina to Wielką Czystkę Jedi. ***Kiedy używa Powrotu, podnosi swój młot bez dotykania go, podobnie jak Jedi czy Sithowie używając Mocy, aby poruszać przedmioty siłą woli. ***Jest odniesieniem do Darth Maula i wcześniejszego wyglądu Darth Vadera. *** ma wygląd Mrocznych Jedi i Sithów zdemoralizowanych przez używanie Ciemnej strony Mocy. **Przypomina również Dark Lord Sun Wukong ze Smite. * **Został wydany wraz z i , z którymi jego portret tworzy większą całość, oraz z . Dzieli motyw skórek w klimacie gier RPG z , , , oraz z . Relacje * pokonał i ukradł magiczny kryształ do zasilania jego mocą swoich wynalazków. stworzył później Młot Rtęciowy i zaatakował laboratorium Zaunity niszcząc kryształ. ** najprawdopodobniej przedtem słyszał o sukcesach i jego sprzeniewierzeniu, dlatego był otwarty na rozmowę z nim. Teraz najwyraźniej jednak uważa go za zagrożenie. ** najprawdopodobniej nie miał żadnych powodów do interakcji z innymi naukowcami z Zaun, ponieważ do niedawna ograniczał się tylko do pracy w Piltover. Najprawdopodobniej słyszał o ''Corinie Revecku, ponieważ był powiadomiony o , ale po jej śmierci Reveck prowadził tak samotniczy tryb życia, że mało prawdopodobne jest to, że kiedyś ze sobą współpracowali. ** stworzył Opór, który walczy z Wielką Ewolucją . *Jest bliskim przyjacielem , oraz . ** stanowczo sprzeciwiła się jego atakowi na zagraniczne miasto, po czym tak samo powiedzieli urzędnicy. jest spokojna, opanowana i poświęcona obronie piltoveriańskiego prawa, zaś jest krewki i działa możliwie bez wyraźnego planu. To zderzenie osobowości najprawdopodobniej powoduje pomiędzy nimi spięcia. ** pomógł w dostaniu się do ograniczonej części biblioteki akademii w Piltover, aby ten mógł prowadzić swoje badania o . * odniósł olbrzymi wpływ akademicki zezwalając na korzystanie z jego pracy. *Wie o i , ale żaden z nich nie bazuje w Piltover. Myśli o nich obydwu z... rozbawionym szacunkiem. * jest zafascynowany oraz i ich technologią, ale ich istnienie jest nieco denerwujące dla niego. Jest kierowany uczuciami i wierzy w człowieka- jest nimi zniesmaczony z tych samych powodów, jak Wielką Ewolucją. *Widzi jako straszne nadużycie technologii. **Podobnie jak . Filmy left cs:Jayce/Galerie de:Jayce/Skins & Trivia en:Jayce/Skins es:Jayce/SkinsTrivia fr:Jayce/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Jayce/SkinsTrivia sk:Jayce/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów